happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Batty Date
'Batty Date '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Cuddles * Giggles Featuring * Random Appearances * Roaster * Russell * Plunger * Coney * Fizzles Plot Cuddles parks his car on Giggles' driveway as the pink chipmunk eagerly makes her way over. The two are planning a drive to the countryside so they can watch the sunset together. Giggles prepares to sit next to Cuddles, when Random appears out of nowhere and forces her to sit in the back, to her and Cuddles' dismay. Random is constantly chattering as they drive across the road. They pass by a restaurant and Random wants to go there. Feeling hungry themselves, Giggles and Cuddles decide to stop for a snack. Once inside, they order a milkshake with two straws. Random orders a taco and lemon juice, bothering the two even more as she plays with her food. Soon she needs to use the bathroom and leaves. Cuddles and Giggles use this opportunity to continue their date in peace. Random enters a bathroom stall, where she accidentally drops her taco into a toilet. Trying to flush it down, the toilet gets clogged. Russell, the manager, discovers the mess and calls someone to fix it. Plunger soon arrives and heads to the bathroom, accidentally knocking over Cuddles and Giggles' milkshake with the plunger on his shell. Cuddles orders a tray of fries to make up for it. As Russell tells Plunger about the situation, Random yells at them for being in the girls' bathroom. Russell pushes her out. She is about to meet up with Cuddles and Giggles, who distract her by giving her one of their fries. Random's fry is stolen by a spider that crawls into a crack in the wall. She breaks the wall open and finds the spider crawling up a pipe, so she shakes on it, hoping the spider will fall. This tomfoolery causes the toilet to suck Plunger in. Russell tries to pull him out, but only tears off his legs. The toilet gets clogged again by Plunger's shell, soon causing it to explode. Russell is smashed by Plunger's shell and the room quickly floods. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Giggles watch the sunset at their table. Giggles needs to use the bathroom and heads for it, releasing the water and causing the restaurant to collapse. Random crawls out of the debris and takes back her fry from the spider, which also survived the calamity. Coney and Fizzles sit at a nearby bench, when Random interrupts their date. She shares her lemon juice with Fizzles, sparking a bond with her. Coney, unable to reach the straw due to his cone, drives away leaving the girls as they laugh insanely. Deaths # Plunger is sucked into the toilet and shredded. # Russell is smashed by Plunger's shell. # Cuddles, Giggles, and (possibly) Roaster die when the restaurant collapses. Trivia * Roaster is seen as the chef in the restaurant. * This is the second time that Russell is a restaurant's manager. The first is ''Mime to Five. * This episode revisits the relationship between Coney and Fizzles, since ''When Our Lips Touch''. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 65 Episodes